futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotei 13 (group)
The Gotei 13 (護廷十三隊, Goteijūsantai; 13 Division Imperial Guards, 13 Court Guard Squads in the English dub, 13 Court Guard Companies in the English manga) is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy. Info Squads/Divisions * 1st Division * 2nd Division * 3rd Division * 4th Division * 5th Division * 6th Division * 7th Division * 8th Division * 9th Division * 10th Division * 11th Division * 12th Division * 13th Division Captain's Council * Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Squad 1-dead) * Shunsui Kyōraku (Squad 1-alive) * Yoruichi Shihōin (Squad 2-exile) * Suì-Fēng (Squad 2-alive) * Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi (Squad 3-dead) * Gin Ichimaru (Squad 3-dead) * Shūsuke Amagai (Squad 3-dead) * Retsu Unohana (Squad 4-dead) * Shinji Hirako (Squad 5-active) * Sōsuke Aizen (Squad 5-discharged) * Byakuya Kuchiki (Squad 6-active) * Ginrei Kuchiki (Squad 6-unknown) * Sajin Komamura (Squad 7-active) * Love Aikawa (Squad 7-discharged) * Shunsui Kyōraku (Squad 8-promotion) * Kaname Tōsen (Squad 9-dead) * Kensei Muguruma (Squad 9-dead) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Squad 10-active) * Isshin Shiba (Squad 10-exile) * Yachiru Unohana (Squad 11-dead) 1002 A.D. - ? * 2nd Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 3rd Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 4th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 5th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 6th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 7th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 8th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * 9th Kenpachi (Squad 11-dead) * Kenpachi Kiganjō (Squad 11-dead) * Kenpachi Zaraki (Squad 11-active) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Squad 12-active) * Kirio Hikifune (Squad 12-promotion) * Kisuke Urahara (Squad 12-exile) * Jūshirō Ukitake (Squad 13-active) Lieutenant * Chōjirō Sasakibe (Squad 1-dead) * Nanao Ise (Squad 1-active) * Genshirō Okikiba (Squad 1-active) * Marenoshin Ōmaeda (Squad 2-Retired) * Chikane Iba (Squad 3-Retired) * Izuru Kira (Squad 3-active) * Isane Kotetsu (Squad 4-active) * Seinosuke Yamada (Squad 4-unknown) * Sōsuke Aizen (Squad 5-promoted to Captain in Squad 5) * Momo Hinamori (Squad 5-alive) * Renji Abarai (Squad 6-active) * Sōjun Kuchiki (Squad 6-dead) * Ginjirō Shirogane (Squad 6-Retired) * Tetsuzaemon Iba (Squad 7-active) * Jin'emon Kotsubaki (Squad 7-retired) * Lisa Yadōmaru (Squad 8-discharged) * Nanao Ise (Squad 8-promotion) * Rangiku Matsumoto (Squad 10-active) * Yachiru Kusajishi (Squad 10-active) * Yachiru Kusajishi (Squad 11-active) * Nemu Kurotsuchi (Squad 12-active) * Hiyori Sarugaki (Squad 12-discharged) * Rukia Kuchiki (Squad 13-active) * Kaien Shiba (Squad 13-dead) Co-Lieutenants * Shūhei Hisagi (Squad 9-active) * Mashiro Kuna (Squad 9-active) Seated Officers 3rd Seat * Kisuke Urahara (Squad 2-promotion)(former) * Rikū Togakushi (Squad 3-active) * Makoto Kibune (Squad 3-dead) * Yasochika Iemura (Squad 4-active) * Unnamed Man (Squad 5-dead) * Kōga Kuchiki (Squad 6-dead) * Tatsufusa Enjōji (Squad 8-active) * Heizō Kasaki (Squad 9-dead) * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Squad 10-promotion to captain squad 10) * Ikkaku Madarame (Squad 11-active) * Akon (Squad 12-active) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Squad 12-promotion) * Sentarō Kotsubaki (Squad 13-active) * Kiyone Kotetsu (Squad 13-active) * Miyako Shiba (Squad 13-dead) 4th Seat * Tetsuzaemon Iba (Squad 7-discharged) * Shinobu Eishima (Squad 9-dead) 5th Seat * Taketsuna Gori (Squad 3-active) * Kaname Tōsen (Squad 9-promotion) * Yumichika Ayasegawa (Squad 11-active) 6th Seat * Asuka Katakura (Squad 3-alive) * Izaemon Tōdō (Squad 9-dead) * Renji Abarai (Squad 11-promotion) * Hidetomo Kajōmaru (Squad 13-active) 7th Seat * Kōkichirō Takezoe (Squad 10-alive) * Hanatarō Yamada (Squad 4-alive) 8th Seat * Harunobu Ogidō (Squad 4-active) 9th Seat * Mihane Shirogane (Squad 6-active) 10th Seat * Makizō Aramaki (Squad 11-active) 20th Seat * Toshimori Umesada (Squad 9-active) Unknown * Izuru Kira (Squad 4-promotion) * Kaname Tōsen (Squad 5-promotion) * Ōko Yushima (Squad 12-discharged) * Hiyosu (Squad 12-active) * Female Researcher (Squad 12-active) Unseated officers * Shin'etsu Kisaragi (Squad 1-dead) * Inose (Squad 3-Active) * Aida (Squad 3-active) * Kanō (Squad 3-active) * Shinta Seko (Squad 3-active) * Sugama (Squad 3-dead) * Rikichi (Squad 6-active) * Ōko Yushima (Squad 10-promotion) * Shūtetsu Nagamoso (Squad 10-active) * Goteitaishi (Squad 11-active) * Maki Ichinose (Squad 11-dead) * Seizo Harugasaki (Squad 11-retired) * Shino‎‎ (Squad 13-active) * Ryūnosuke Yuki (Squad 13-active) Links * See Also * Planet TanBleach (location) * List of Gotei 13 members Category:Groups Category:Young Piece